lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Volantis
Volantis is a large Pentosi city located in the northern section of the Crater of Pontus. Volantis is ruled by a triarchs, who are chosen annually through festive and tumultuous elections lasting ten days. While foreigners might see the elections as chaotic, they are usually peaceful. All freeborn who own land, regardless of gender, are allowed to vote. History Early History Demographics Volantis was once the most populous of the Crater of Pontus. Ethnicity Religion Culture The Volantenes feel that people of quality should not travel afoot, but instead by palanquin or in a hathay. Travelling afoot can taint a person in the eyes of both the native-born Volantenes and the foreign captains in the city.According to semi-canon sources the freeborn citizens tattoo themselves to show prowess in battle and as a record of their exploits. Government Volantis is ruled by a triarchs, who are chosen annually through festive and tumultuous elections lasting ten days. While foreigners might see the elections as chaotic, they are usually peaceful. All freeborn who own land, regardless of gender, are allowed to vote. The City Layout The older districts of the city lie upon the eastern banks, while the newer districts are located on the west. These two halves are connected by the long bridge of Volantis. The Black Walls of eastern Volantis protect a large labyrinth of palaces, courtyards, towers, temples, cloisters, bridges, and cellars. Many inside the Black Walls keep the old gods of Dragonoph, but R'hllor is favored outside the Black Walls, both by slaves and freedmen * The deep harbor is ideally placed. Volantenes claim that the hundred isles of Braavos could be dropped into the harbor and disappear. Volantis spreads across the mouth of the Rhoyne and across the hills and marshes on both sides of the river. * The Black Wall is a great oval of fused black dragonstone, harder than steel or diamond, built two hundred feet high by the Valyrian Freeheld. It protects the oldest part of the city on the eastern shore, often called Old Volantis. It is wide enough for six four-horse chariots to race around its top abreast, as is done each year to celebrate the founding of the city. * The Temple of the Lord of Light is located in the eastern half of Volantis. According to Archmaester Gramyon, it is about three times the size of the Great Sept of Glaurung in the eastern section of the city. * Fishermonger's Square ''' is a bustling square congested with traffic where fishmongers sell their catches. * The '''Merchant's House, located on Fishmonger's Square in western Volantis, is the finest inn in Volantis. * The Long Bridge joins the two halves of Volantis across the mouth of the Rhoyne. It is a great span with a road supported by massive piers that the Valyrians built at the height of their glory. Its gateway is an arch of black stone carved with sphinxes, manticores, dragons, and other beasts. The road is wide enough for two carts to pass abreast. Buildings rise on either side of the roadway. One can buy almost anything in the shops on the Long Bridge. In the center of the bridge are displayed the hands of thieves and the heads of executed criminals. Category:City Category:City in Europe Category:Crater of Pontus